Happy Birthday
by savvythepenguin
Summary: It had been almost four years since I had last seen him. I had gone to college in Kyoto. He had gone to Poland on a mission. I longed to see him, but I wouldn't have told anyone...


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of it's characters. If I did I would get paid to write this stuff.

* * *

Happy Birthday

It had been almost four years since I had last seen him. I had gone away to college in Kyoto. He had gone to Poland on a mission. I longed to see him, but I wouldn't have told anyone. I am Kaname Chidori, a Whispered. He is Sergeant Sousuke Sagara.

"Kana wake up!" Kyoko shook me roughly.

"Ugggh, what time is it?" I asked, hardly aware of my surroundings.

"It's time to get up of course!" she stated happily. "After all, it is your big day."

"All right, all right," I muttered as I sat up groggily. We were in Florida on a Kyoto State University trip.

Once Kyoko had left, I quickly dressed, tied my hair with a crimson ribbon, and sauntered towards the door.

"Chidori, be careful! That door could be booby trapped!"

"Sousuke, what are you doing here!" I asked, blushing – I hadn't completely buttoned my shirt and he could obviously see a considerable amount of cleavage.

"I'm here to protect you. Who knows what dangers could be lurking here." With his eyes cast downward, he too turned a deep, beet red. "Oh, and I came here to wish you a happy birthday," he added as I made sure my shirt was completely buttoned.

"You remembered!"

"How could I forget your birthday?" he said smiling. "After all, we dated before I went to Poland." As we walked into the lobby, I gasped as I saw streamers, balloons, and confetti everywhere.

"Happy birthday to you… Surprise!" shouted everyone present in the lobby.

"Oh, thanks you guys," I said earnestly as I began opening presents. "I had no idea the trip was planned for me. I thought it was just a coincidence the trip fell on the same day as my birthday."

"Hey guys, I say we go to Shigure's Ramen Emporium. All in favor say aye," shouted Shinji, in a tone audible enough for the entire room to hear.

"Aye"

"Okay it's decided. We'll meet there at six. Until then you can do whatever you want." Everyone started shuffling about trying to decide what to do for the next eight hours.

"Kana, why don't we go shopping with Sousuke?"

"Okay, Kyoko, I'll go get him."

As we walked through the shopping district, I, having just bought a lovely dress for tonight (and some lingerie just in case I got really far with Sousuke), suggested we stop and eat lunch.

"Hi, welcome to Chick-Fil-A. May I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have one twelve-pack chicken nuggets, a regular fry, and a regular lemonade," I stated. Once we had gotten our food, I got right to the point.

"Soooo, have you guys got anything special planned for my birthday?" I was dying to know.

"Nope, nothing at all," they said in unison. It bothered me slightly that they were smiling slyly as they answered me.

"Gosh, fine, be that way!" I pouted, making a huge scene.

After having shopped for a while, (mostly things for me) we hailed a cab, and arrived at Shigure's. We ate dinner and then we danced the night away at Savannah's Disco House. With my adrenaline still pumping from winning the dance-off, Sousuke and I hailed another cab and arrived at the hotel. We went upstairs, said good night, and went to our hotel rooms.

As I started changing into my pajamas, I began thinking, "It's too bad I won't see Sousuke until tomorrow morning." + rap rap rap + I knew it had to be Sousuke.

"Just a minute," I said as I slipped on the lingerie I had bought earlier on under my pajamas and opened the door. "Sousuke, I wasn't expecting you. Why don't you come in?" Stepping in, he took a seat on the couch and began talking.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I just couldn't wait until tomorrow. Well, remember when you asked me if I had anything special planned and I said no? To tell the truth, I lied. Ironic isn't it?" As he got down on one knee, he took out a small jewelry box and said passionately, "Kaname Rumiko Chidori, I have loved you ever since I saw you, in my mission information folder. I will love you always, and forever. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sousuke," I breathed, tears of joy running down my face. "Of course I will." That moment, his lips touched mine lovingly, his tongue searching for mine. My hands on his strong chest, his on my waist, we made our way to the bedroom. I won't go into great detail because you can probably guess what happens next. All I will say is that the lingerie came in handy... (while I had it on at least.)

"Good morning future hubby," I yawned affectionately.

"Good morning future wife," he said in a sweet, barely audible tone. We took a shower (together), dressed, and headed downstairs to let everyone know about the wonderful news.

"That's great!" exclaimed Kyoko excitedly. "I should've known! So, when's then wedding?"

"We haven't really decided yet," we said in unison. "But we've already got the wedding night covered," added Sousuke.

"Yeah, but who says we can't have another one when we're actually married," I said, grinning deviously at him.

* * *

Congratulations on reading my first fanfic! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
